Computing devices can be utilized in numerous applications for providing convenient access to information and entertainment content. Examples of typical computing devices include smart phones, computer tablets, information appliances, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Certain forms of computing devices can be used with home entertainment systems, and such devices may provide user-friendly access to music, videos, web surfing, etc. Some of the challenges associated with information devices include setup, security, content management and content delivery in a way that is convenient for the end user.